tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Parajika
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Parajika Dhamma Adapted from Translation by Thanissaro Bhikku, T.W.Rhys Davids & Hermann Oldenberg. ---- THE PATIMOKKHA 2. PARAJIKA DHAMMA (DEFEAT & EXPULSION) Rules for expulsion from the Sangha(Order) ---- Bhikkus Rules ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Detailed Parajika: , ---- Here these four Rules, concerning those acts which bring about Defeat & require expulsion, come into recitation. 1. Should any bhikkhu — participating in the training and livelihood of the bhikkhus, without having renounced the training, without having declared his weakness — engage in sexual intercourse, even with a female animal, he is defeated and no longer in affiliation. 2. Should any bhikkhu, in what is reckoned a theft, take what is not given from an inhabited area or from the wilderness — just as when, in the taking of what is not given, kings arresting the criminal would flog, imprison, or banish him, saying, "You are a robber, you are a fool, you are benighted, you are a thief" — a bhikkhu in the same way taking what is not given also is defeated and no longer in affiliation. 3. Should any bhikkhu intentionally deprive a human being of life, or search for an assassin for him, or praise the advantages of death, or incite him to die (saying,): "My good man, what use is this evil, miserable life to you? Death would be better for you than life," or with such an idea in mind, such a purpose in mind, should in various ways praise the advantages of death or incite him to die, he also is defeated and no longer in affiliation. 4. Should any bhikkhu, without direct knowledge, claim a superior human state, a truly noble knowledge and vision, as present in himself, saying, "Thus do I know; thus do I see," such that regardless of whether or not he is cross-examined on a later occasion, he — being remorseful and desirous of purification — might say, "Friends, not knowing, I said I know; not seeing, I said I see — vainly, falsely, idly," unless it was from over-estimation, he also is defeated and no longer in affiliation. Venerable Sirs, the four Conditions of Defeat have been recited, of which when a Bhikkhu has fallen into one or other, he is no longer allowed to be in co-residence with the Bhikkhus. As before, so afterwards, he is defeated, he is not in communion. In respect of them I ask the venerable ones, 'Are you pure in this matter?' A second time I ask, 'Are you pure in this matter?' A third time I ask, 'Are you pure in this matter?' The venerable ones are pure in this. Therefore do they keep silence. Thus I understand. Here ends the recitation of the Parajikas-Rules which bring about Defeat & require expulsion. ---- Bhikkunis Rules Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Bhikkuni Parajika : ---- 1. Should any bhikkhunī willingly engage in sexual intercourse, even with a male animal, she is defeated and no longer in affiliation. 2. Should any bhikkhunī, in what is reckoned a theft, take what is not given from an inhabited area or from the wilderness — just as when, in the taking of what is not given, kings arresting the criminal would flog, imprison, or banish her, saying, "You are a robber, you are a fool, you are benighted, you are a thief" — a bhikkhunī in the same way taking what is not given is defeated and no longer in affiliation. 3. Should any bhikkhunī intentionally deprive a human being of life, or search for an assassin for him, or praise the advantages of death, or incite him to die, saying, "My good man, what use is this evil, miserable life to you? Death would be better for you than life," or with such an idea in mind, such a purpose in mind, should in various ways praise the advantages of death or incite him to die, she also is defeated and no longer in affiliation. 4. Should any bhikkhunī, without direct knowledge, boast of a superior human state, a truly noble knowledge and vision as present in herself, saying, "Thus do I know; thus do I see," such that regardless of whether or not she is cross-examined on a later occasion, she — being remorseful and desirous of purification — might say, "Ladies, not knowing, I said I know; not seeing, I said I see — vainly, falsely, idly," unless it was from over-estimation, she also is defeated and no longer in affiliation. 5. Should any bhikkhunī, lusting, consent to a lusting man's rubbing, rubbing up against, taking hold of, touching, or fondling below the collar-bone and above the circle of the knees, she also is defeated and no longer in affiliation for being "one above the circle of the knees." 6. Should any bhikkhunī, knowing that (another) bhikkhunī has fallen into an act (entailing) defeat, neither accuse her herself nor inform the group, and then — whether she (the other bhikkhunī) is still alive or has died, has been expelled or gone over to another sect — she (this bhikkhunī) should say, "Even before, ladies, I knew of this bhikkhunī that 'This sister is of such-and-such a sort,' and I didn't accuse her myself nor did I inform the group," then she also is defeated and no longer in affiliation for being "one who concealed a fault." 7. Should any bhikkhunī follow a bhikkhu who has been suspended by a united Community (of bhikkhus) in line with the Dhamma, in line with the Vinaya, in line with the teacher's instructions, and who is disrespectful, has not made amends, has broken off his friendship (with the bhikkhus), the bhikkhunīs are to admonish her thus: "Lady, that bhikkhu has been suspended by a united Community in line with the Dhamma, in line with the Vinaya, in line with the teacher's instructions. He is disrespectful, he has not made amends, he has broken off his friendship. Do not follow him, lady." And should that bhikkhunī, thus admonished by the bhikkhunīs, persist as before, the bhikkhunīs are to rebuke her up to three times so as to desist. If while being rebuked up to three times she desists, that is good. If she does not desist, then she also is defeated and no longer in affiliation for being "a follower of a suspended (bhikkhu)." 8. Should any bhikkhunī, lusting, consent to a lusting man's taking hold of her hand or touching the edge of her outer robe, or should she stand with him or converse with him or go to a rendezvous with him, or should she consent to his approaching her, or should she enter a hidden place with him, or should she dispose her body to him — (any of these) for the purpose of that unrighteous act (Comm: physical contact) — then she also is defeated and no longer in affiliation for "(any of) eight grounds."